As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there are two basic kinds of pool cleaning vehicles. With particular reference to FIG. 2, there is shown the wheel embodiment of the pool cleaning vehicle 200. The pool cleaning vehicle 200 has a housing 202 defining a body and the body having an interior space (not shown). Within the interior space is the drive motor (not shown). The drive motor is connected to the drive wheels by a belt (not shown). As the rotor of the drive motor rotates the belt (not shown) move in connection therewith. The drive wheels 204 are connected to the belt and rotates corresponding to the belt and motor.
As can be easily seen from FIGS. 1 and 2, the belt is both inside and outside the interior. This means that the belt is exposed to the sun's UV rays and the pool's chemicals. Consequently, the belt cracks and loses its elasticity prematurely. Such premature wear is costly to the consumer and result is consumer dissatisfaction and great inconvenience.
Similarly with respect to FIG. 2, the roller drive embodiment 200a is belt driven and works in much the way as the wheel driven embodiment. In this embodiment, the drive roller 204a is connected to output of the motor. Consequently the drive roller rotates corresponding to the rotations of the motor. As in the earlier embodiment, the motor is located within the interior of the housing 202a. 
As described above, both embodiments include the drive motor within the interior space. In both embodiments the filter bag for collecting reft from the filtered water. Quite clearly, the smaller the interior space, the less refuse can be collected. Thus, there is a need for increasing the space available for refuse collection and for doing so in a manner, which allows the pool cleaning vehicle to maintain all of its functions.
In order to increase the useable interior space, it would be advantageous to reduce the number of elements in the housing of the pool cleaning vehicle.
Additionally, as the pool cleaning vehicle travels around the pool, it runs over various obstacles. Additionally, the elevation in the pool changes somewhat dramatically. It has been found helpful, just like in automobiles, to have a center of gravity that is lower rather than higher.
What is needed is a pool cleaning vehicle which maximizes interior space and also lowers the center of gravity, while allowing the pool cleaning vehicle to function in its normal manner.